


Lasers

by VitaLupum



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Childhood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitaLupum/pseuds/VitaLupum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bjarte is scared, Bård is a little shit and Vegard is a good big brother... except when he's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lasers

“Vegard,” Bjarte whispers, and Vegard sits on the end of his bed. He is eighteen – if any of his friends saw him tucking his little brother in, he’d never hear the end of it, he thinks. “Vegard, I’m scared.”

“What of, Bjarte?” he asks, and Bjarte points at the closet across the room.

“Bård told me monsters live in there,” he whispers, and Vegard privately reminds himself to give Bård a good smack. Very fucking funny, from the kid who wouldn’t sleep in his own bed as a kid and climbed into Vegard’s every night.

He looks at his smallest brother, who is staring at him with large, terror-filled eyes, and he stands up and opens the cupboard. It’s empty – of course it’s empty, although he wouldn’t put it past his attention-whore other brother to be standing in there with a spooky mask.

“Nothing in there, Bjarte,” he says kindly, and Bjarte sniffles.

“He says _grownups can’t see it_ ,” he added, in the voice of a child who is repeating _the worst thing in the world_ verbatim, and Vegard sighed, before pulling his keys out of his pocket. He was going to be late.

“Look at this,” he said, and shone the laser light on it into the closet. Bjarte’s eyes grow wide at the tiny red dot flying around the walls. “You see this? It gets rid of monsters.” He prides himself on his creativity. “Now, they can’t come back for _at least_ a week.” Bjarte gives him a beaming grin. “Now they’ll be in Bård’s cupboard.” He tucks Bjarte in, wishes him goodnight, and then heads down to his room to find the Halloween mask he’d bought for last year.

Bård might’ve been fifteen, but he still screams like a child when Vegard bursts out at him.


End file.
